BLANCO ANIVERSARIO
by mikoblue
Summary: Días de soledad y frustración era lo que mantenían a Lucy con la necesidad constante de asesinar, después de un dulce San Valentín ahora tenía un amargo día blanco, hasta que un grito en la oscuridad y la sonrisa de Natsu lo cambió.
Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

 _Opcional leer antes "DULCE TENTACIÓN"_

-BLANCO ANIVERSARIO-

Lucy Heartfilia suspiró sintiendo como la felicidad escapaba de sus manos, no es que hubiera sido infeliz desde hace mucho tiempo, no, al contrario su vida había sido fantástica desde que el 14 de Febrero le entregó su chocolate a su mejor amigo y ahora novio Natsu Dragneel, a partir de ese momento su vida había cambiado, Natsu y ella ahora eran oficialmente pareja, por supuesto Natsu se encargo de presumir los siguientes días cuyo estado de ánimo variaba de feliz a exageradamente feliz, y ella se dejó llevar por la nube rosa, sin mencionar que Natsu tenía una especie de obsesión con cada curva de su cuerpo, se sonrojó al recordar como todos sus amigos hablaban abiertamente de la fijación pervertida que el Dragon Slayer había desarrollado. La verdad es que su historia con Natsu era más que pasión, era amor… o al menos así había sido hasta hace algunos días donde todo cambió drásticamente.

Su querido Natsu de repente parecía distante, y no es que ella exagerara, no, él literalmente salía corriendo en cuanto la veía y en la única ocasión que ella logró acorralarlo en su casa, Dragneel simplemente… la ignoró ¡Ella había estado tratando de seducirlo! Y el simplemente se paró y se fue dejándola sola en la casa sin siquiera darle un beso ¡Ni un maldito beso!

—Natsu es un idiota— murmuró enfadada ¡¿Qué hombre se negaba darle un beso a su novia?!

Volvió a recordar la noche del 14 de Febrero y se sonrojó aun más. Natsu se había comportado tan… aquella fue una experiencia totalmente nueva e inolvidable sin mencionar que desde entonces enrojecía cada vez que veía una barra de chocolate y ni siquiera podía volver su traje de camarera ¡¿Por qué rayos Natsu ya no pensaba en ella con su traje de camarera?! ¿Por qué se portaba tan distante?... ¿Acaso estaría aburrido?

No, confiaba en su idiota Dragon Slayer, estaba segura que había algo más y ella lo descubriría, sonrió con anticipación cerrando aun más el abrigo para cubrirse del frio de la tarde y comenzar a fantasear. Cuando por fin llegó a la casa de Natsu se sorprendió al ver el lugar oscuro ¿No se suponía que Natsu la estaba esperando? Si la había plantado…

Tocó el timbre pero nadie respondió, la puerta estaba abierta, ¿Natsu era demasiado descuidado o algo estaba pasando? No importaba usaría eso a su favor.

— ¿Natsu?—llamó pero igual que antes el silencio la recibió, todo parecía como si la casa estuviera vacía y aun así tenía el presentimiento que debía de marcharse, dio un paso hacia atrás y…

— ¡Sorpresa!— se escuchó el grito eufórico sorprendiéndola. Las luces se encendieron y Lucy pudo ver a la mayoría de sus amigos del gremio todos saludándola con una sonrisa cómplice, como si les hubiera costado mucho guardar el secreto, como si ella tuviera que estar eternamente agradecida.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasando?— murmuró entre sorprendida y avergonzada deseando que la tierra se la tragara, si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que traía bajo el abrigo o más bien lo que no traía, no esperaría a la que la tierra hiciera su trabajo si no que ella misma se encargaría, a todo esto ¿Y Natsu?

— ¡Lucy!— hablando del rey… la saludó efusivamente estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras Lucy se derretía, había extrañado estar cerca de él.

—Natsu— prácticamente ronroneo abrazándose a él, decidida a no soltarlo hasta que estuvieran a solas y hablaran.

— ¡Feliz Blanco Aniversario, Lucy!

— ¿Blanco Aniversario?

— ¡Sí! Mira me explicó lo del día blanco y bueno lo otro— dijo mostrando su gran sonrisa, como si estuviera orgulloso ¿Qué era lo otro? ¿De qué se sentía tan orgulloso? ¿De abandonarla por días sin una explicación? — Además me dijo que si planeaba hacer una fiesta debía ser sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa?

—Si, por eso es que no quería que nos viéramos estos días— explicó alegremente— Happy dice que no soy bueno guardando secretos— Lucy lo vio con incredulidad, ¿Ella había estado sufriendo por una fiesta? No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de su tierno e inocente novio pero ¿Happy? Ese gato era un pura y perversa maldad ¡Mataría a ese gato!

—Lucy ¿Estás bien?— preguntó cuando la sintió tensarse en sus brazos. La preocupación de Natsu era agradable en su lastimado corazón, cuando lo había necesitado.

— ¿Natsu— trató de tomar aire y forzara a que su voz no mostrara el resentimiento que sentía —todos estos días que me has estado evitando -y que no la había besado- es porque Happy te aconsejó?

—También Cana y Mira, al principio no estaba seguro Happy no sabe mucho de mujeres ¿Sabes? pero ellas me convencieron que era lo mejor. La verdad es que insistieron mucho, querían darte una gran sorpresa.

Lucy sintió la sangre hervir, ¡Ella les había preguntado si sabían que pasaba con Natsu! Ellas le habían sonreído y dado palmaditas en la espalda. Estaba segura que ese trío no había hablado, no por buenas intenciones… Si no por algún retorcido motivo ¿Pero cuál? Si Cana estaba involucrada seguramente sería alguna apuesta y si eso era cierto…

Buscó al trío perverso con la mirada pero solo encontró a Cana y Happy parecían muy felices los perversos mientras contaban una gran cantidad de dinero, Mira no estaba entre ellos, pero con eso tenía, se lanzaría sobre el par y…

— ¿Te gusto la sorpresa, Lucy?— preguntó Natsu tan inocente como un niño, demasiado emocionado como para darse cuenta de la furia de la rubia, aunque ella aun tenía una pregunta y más le valía al Dragon Slayer responder con la única respuesta correcta.

— ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Todo este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, me extrañaste?

Por toda posible respuesta el simplemente asintió uniendo sus labios a los de ella, tan suave como una caricia, como si quisiera dar más de lo que podía en ese momento, como una promesa de lo pasaría después. Lucy gimió, Si, esa respuesta también era correcta, ahora sí solo pudiera encontrar un lugar donde estuvieran solos…

—En el segundo piso no hay nadie— susurró Erza con una sonrisa —así podrán hablar tranquilos.

—Gracias— Lucy sonrió y agradeció que Erza fuera tan inocente, necesitaba ese tiempo a solas con Natsu para hablar y poner algunas reglas, pero después ambos tendrían una fiesta privada. Tomó una botella y arrastró a Natsu tras ella.

—Natsu, Lucy— los llamó Erza haciendo que se detuvieran en las escaleras.

— ¿De casualidad alguno de ustedes dejó algo frente a mi puerta el pasado 14?— preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

—No— respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Ah— suspiró decepcionada —Esta bien, supongo que seguiré buscando, pero no se preocupen yo me encargaré que nadie los interrumpa. —dijo dando la vuelta y marchándose.

Lucy vio la espalda de su amiga alejarse, probablemente debería de hablar con ella y tratar de ayudarla, pero ahora lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Natsu, así que se disculpó mentalmente con la pelirroja y se prometió que la compensaría, por ahora ella necesitaba a Natsu.

— ¿Por qué no me regalaste solamente un dulce? — preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de ellos dejándolos aislados del resto del mundo y cualquier interferencia —Yo lo hubiera preferido, a que me dejaras sola tanto tiempo.

—Tenía que ser especial—dijo repentinamente serio, Lucy vio sorprendida como se quitaba lentamente la bufanda para después colocarla alrededor de su cuello. —Feliz Blanco aniversario.

—Natsu, esto…

—Quiero que la tengas, para mi especial.

—Lo sé, por eso… es el único recuerdo de Igneel. Yo no puedo…

Lucy no pudo terminar cuando nuevamente los labios de Natsu se posaron amorosamente sobre los suyos, sus brazos rodeándola y llenándola de calidez alejando el frio de su corazón, realmente le gustaba esta forma de terminar los desacuerdos pero, no podía aceptar ese regalo era demasiado y ella lo haría entender.

—Natsu, no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado importante para ti.

—Tú y la bufanda son dos especiales para mí— dijo sonriendo tímidamente, algo tan poco usual y que solo ocurría cuando ambos estaban en la intimidad que provocaba que Lucy se quisiera abalanzar sobre su novio. Era algo que probablemente nadie lo creería —por eso quiero que estén juntos. Lucy eres lo más importante.

— ¡Natsu!— ronroneó Lucy suplicando por caricias, muchas carias y besos no debería de olvidar los besos. Muchos, muchos besos. — Tú también eres lo más importante para mí.

—Happy también es especial pero no creo que se vea bien alrededor de tu cuello.

—Pero si bajo mis pies. —murmuró imaginando satisfecha el sufrimiento del exceed.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada— dijo tratando de dejar aun lados sus pensamientos vengativos y concentrándose en el momento. —Natsu entonces… ¿Ahora es mía?

—Sí.

—En ese caso quiero que la cuides por mí, solo puedo confiar en ti ¿De acuerdo?— Natsu asintió sonriendo abiertamente abrazándola, caricias muchas caricias.

—Ahora tengamos nuestra celebración con un poco de alcohol— dijo tomando un trago directamente de la botella a lo que Natsu palideció, los recuerdos aun frescos de la ultima borrachera de la maga estelar. — ¡Salud!

—Lucy… no creo que deberías de beber, espera Lucy ¡No lo hagas!

—Tranquilo Natsu, solo es un trago, nada va a pasar.

En aquel momento Lucy le mostró que había bajo el abrigo y ahora fue el turno para que Natsu ronroneara, las palabras estaban dichas ahora solo quedaba actuar. Nadie volvió a ver a la pareja el resto de la noche… y los siguientes días, aunque todos podían imaginar lo que pasó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _¡Feliz Día Blanco! Aunque ya pasó… y no se festeja por esta parte del mundo… ¡Feliz maravilloso Día! Bueno el caso es que desde hace tres años he querido publicar algo referente a esta fecha pero me había sido imposible… justo como este año y como finalmente ya me canse de esperar un año para intentarlo decidí publicarlo aunque fuera algunos días después y la verdad quería tachar esta fecha de mi lista, ahora me siento feliz._

 _Quizás no es la historia más romántica para este día, pero he querido hacer algo ligero y diferente, sin mencionar que es el punto de vista de Lucy para mí lo hace especial. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ultima mente solo publicaba historias algo pervertidas, es momento de cambiar eso (aunque no del todo)._

 _Como dice al inicio la historia está ligada con "DULCE TENTACIÓN" que es la historia de San Valentín aunque no es necesario leerla para comprender esta. Ésa pequeña aparición de Erza no es algo trascendente en esta historia pero es algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo. Como Nota, para quienes han leído por ahí otra historia sabrán que Happy, Cana y Mira andan haciendo apuestas con la vida sentimental de sus amigos y que Mira no se encuentra porque ella también está pasando por un momento especial._

 _Agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaron a esta historia y espero que la historia fuera de su agrado, disculpen los posibles errores que pueda haber._

 _mikoblue_


End file.
